


Summer overture

by SunnyTargaryen



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTargaryen/pseuds/SunnyTargaryen
Summary: A young woman somehow lands in the Lost Boys world.  Her new cousins are none other than the Frogs Brothers. Will her being here change what is to happen or will she sit back and let the world burn? Whats a girl to do from the year 2020.  Takes place a year before the movie.  David/Oc Marko/Oc
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Frog brothers/ Original Female Characters, Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story for a while collecting dust and what better time to revisit this story than when your stuck at home for a while. So, sit back and enjoy.

**_“Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange."”_ **

**_I own nothing of the Lost Boys movies only my original characters I come up with. I'm going to set this about a year before the movie takes place. Let this story take firm hold before the movie comes into play._ **

**_Seat back and Enjoy!_ **

* * *

**_Artemis’s Pov:_ **

Panicked turquoise eyes stared up at the sign in front of her. She let a hand run though her curly white blonde hair falling to rest mid-way down her back. The last thing the young woman remembered was smoking a bowl with her friends then happily dozing off in her bed in the year 2019 not the 1980's! Looking down at herself she noticed what she wore made her seem like she fit in with the locals surrounding her.

A black fitted Ramones t-shirt with a worn black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and finally black converse adored her feet. She noticed at her feet sat an olive-green backpack with her name scribbled on the top of the bag ' _Artemis_.' Reaching to pick it up she quickly looked though the bag. Clothes…that's all that seemed to be in the bag plus a few side items for women with a mint box that conveniently had a few rolled joints stashed away.

She let out a frustrated groan running a hand roughly though her again when her hair snagged on her hand. Looking down at her hand she realized she had all her jewelry she had on when she fell asleep.

“None of this is helping me, where am I, how did I get here and why?”

Letting out a ragged breath, she paused when her hand brushed against an envelope at the bottom of her bag. Quickly pulling it up and out of the bag. She tore at the paper, eyes scanning content reading it loud in disbelief

_"If you're reading this letter now dear Artemis,_

_I must inform you that you are not where you once were. You might have lived in Canada, but you are there no more. Look around you, it looks different doesn’t it?_

She paused to look up from the letter moving closer and closer to a tall sign only light up by dull yellow lights saying “Welcome to Santa Carla! “Wait a damn minute Santa Carla is the fictional city in the Lost boy’s movie. It’s the fucking murder capital here” She glanced quickly back down at the letter reading it more franticly

_‘I must tell you that you are now in the Lost Boys movie. In this world you are considered the cousin of the young Frog brothers who I'm sure you know much about. They believe you to be their 20 year old cousin going to help around their comic book shop and live with them because of the passing of your parents. You know what lucks in the dark here in Santa Carla, vampires and ghouls._

_But fear not you have a choice in all of this...Sort of. You can either choose to intervene changing events to help the vampires and all that are in this world or you can simply choose to watch and do nothing. Through I must tell you choosing to do nothing would be rather dull thing to do. You were brought here for a reason, trust in that._

_I am sad to inform you that you will not be returning to your time/world. Think wisely of what you do, and some actions do have consequences. Good luck, remember this is reality now not a dream.’_

She let out a frustrated groan running a hand roughly though her again when her hair snagged on her hand. Looking down at her hand she realized she had all her jewelry she had on when she fell asleep. On her left hand starting from her middle finger laid a ring that much resembled a blue eye staring up at her with a diamond swirl around it. Looking over to her right hand her thumb still had the gold Egyptian ring, and her ring finger having another eye ring only purple staring up at her and when moving her finger would cause the ring to shift the eye back and forth looking like it was moving in search of something.

Shifting her eyes up to the darkened sky with determination she spoke with new fond confidence "I guess I should look for my little 'cousins' and figure out what the hell I'm going to do now."


	2. Vampire hunters

**_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that when one part of your life starts going okay, another falls spectacularly to pieces." Bridget Jones's diary._ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters_ **

* * *

**_Artemis’s Pov:_ **

Shuffling though the throngs of people that came in waves on either side of her. She continued to push her way. Smells assaulted her nose from all directions from the fatty aroma of fried carnival food, to the sweat of excited people running around her. She herself couldn't contain how excited she felt. She was in one of her favorite movies of all time. But there was a thought that has been linger in the back of her mind since this all began.

Being here meant that she was in danger, much like those around her. They say curiosity killed the cat and in this case it might happened. She wasn’t in a video game with multiple lives. If she died here, would she officially be dead, or would she go back to her world?

One thing was for sure, she was going to meet those damn vampires. The only ones that people even cared about now were those sparkly vampires. Being able to see these vampires sent a thrill through her. She knew the danger of even seeing these vampires. Hell, she _saw_ and _knew_ how they preyed on people and the vicious manner they devoured people. It was all about blood and gore. 

‘ _Fuck it. The worst that happens is I die. But it would be a pretty good check of my bucket list of meeting vampires. Hell, it would be a cool way to die. Who would greet me in death God or Satan? ‘_ she thought bemusedly.

She paused to take in the moment surrounding her. It was breath taking in an old vintage way. There wasn’t many places like this anymore. It was all about technology, things like this were long abandoned.

She spotted the board of men, women and children that had gone missing. She thickly swallowed the bile that rose guilt washing over her. _'They're never going to be found. They were all dead.’_ She turned quickly, backing away from the morbid site. Somehow, she found herself directly in front of Max's video store. Though she wasn't too interested in it at the moment. Max himself wasn't there maybe out hunting or whatever a weirdo vampire like him did. ‘ _Probably a serial killer vampire in a suit wearing a Jason’s mask.’_

Finally, after walking around for what felt like hours. Taking a random left turn on the boardwalk towards an antique shop. Is where she finally found the comic bookshop. Stepping into the store she noticed how the artificial light hit all the dust in the store making it look more like a place left to rot and fall apart. Scanning around she noticed her 'Aunt and Uncle' both knocked out and snoring. Leaning against one another for support. ‘ _Aw, how cute the little old stoner couple are. Probably won’t wake up for a while either. Hope they know I’m supposed to be here’_

Sighing, she passed the sleeping couple towards the stairs located behind them. They lead to where she assumed their apartment was. The place that she would now have to call home. She glumly made her way up the old wooden stairs. The first thing she spotted once up the stairs was an open worn-out kitchen, painted a dull blue with splashes of yellow. The kitchen itself looked like it could use a major scrub and all over redone _‘Note to self-clean this place up and make it livable for all.’_

Passing the kitchen, she continued her way down the small hallway noting how the first door had a scribbled handwritten sign **_'Beware vampires! Beyond this point are TRAINED professional vampire hunters._** ' Laughing quietly to herself, she could only image how scared shitless they would be seeing a vampire all vamped out. _'Like In the movie acting all tough and then bam! They finally kill a vampire and freak the fuck out and scream bloody murder'_

Drifting out of her train of thought she moved on to the next door beside the Frog brother's room creaking as she opened it. Inside was a small but cozy room painted an olive green that had paint chipping at the corners of the walls. Walking more into the room laid a twin sized bed with plain red bedding pushed against the right side of the wall that she quickly put her bag on. She continued to survey the room around her. Beside her bed was a window that overlooked the boardwalk perfectly, black curtains moving with the breeze. She was able to hear the bustling life around her. This window would either be a pain in the ass or help her sleep with all the noise. She glanced at the black clock sitting on the wood dresser to the left of the bed. It glared back at her in bold green 2:05 pm.

Walking out of her new room directly across her was the small bathroom. Cream colored walls with a white porcelain sink on the left-hand side, to the right of that the toilet with dark wood storage above it, beside that two dark wood storage cabinets. _And_ finally, the best part of this whole bathroom. The shower curtain that seemed to hang so proudly was none other than a green army design. Suddenly she burst out laughing _'who the hell picked that shower curtain freaking Edgar? My god they are in serious need of a woman's touch around here.'_

She quickly stopped when she heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs straight to where she stood. Her eyes moved to observe the two boys who rushed up so suddenly. Edgar stood to the left dark brown eyes forming into a glare, framed by light brown hair securely out of his face by the famous red bandana. His height alone towered over her, she only stood at roughly 5'3. _'Wow Corey Feldman in the flesh he looks so young here. Would like nicer if he weren’t throwing a glare my way.'_

Shifting her eyes to the other brother who had the same look he did in the movie. Black hair, eyes much like his brother a dark brown glaring at her, mouth turned into a sneer, and easily the tallest out of all three of them. _'Both are taller than me and I'm supposed to be older than them? They’re both looking at me like I’m a vampire. God why couldn't I be related to the happy go lucky brothers Michael and Sam Emerson?'_

Swallowing the nervousness that took over her stepped up confidently to the brothers holding her right hand out. "Hey little cousins long time no see. I hope we can get a long and enjoy life smoothly together." Ending with a crooked smile, hand still out waiting to be shook. The brothers looked to one another and before ignoring her hand that finally dropped to her side in defeat. Edgar spoke first with his usual gruff voice for a boy of roughly sixteen.

"Just stay out of our way when were out looking for vampires and life will run just fine. Parents don’t care much about what we do. They run the store, disappear into their room to smoke and sleep. " As Edgar started to walk down the stairs Alan unlike his brother's voice spoke softly so he wouldn't hear "And if you cook for us Edgar will warm up to you in no time home cooked meals are his favorite. As you can see, we don’t get them much. Also, your room was his before you got here" Before quickly turning to catch up to his brother.

Looking up at the ceiling with a loud sigh pouting in frustration _'Greeeeat, so I stole his room. I don't give a frog's fat ass if he likes home cooked meals. I can't fucking cook like Gordan Ramsey! Lord help us all; I’m going to need to learn how to cook before this is all over.'_

* * *


	3. Thank Satan

**_“Keep making me laugh_ **

**_Let's go get high_ **

**_The road is long, we carry on_ **

**_Try to have fun in the meantime”_ **

**_-Lana Del Rey Born to die_ **

**_Disclaimer: like usual I own nothing but my own characters_ **

* * *

****

**_David's Pov:_ **

Glacier blue eyes drifted opened taking in his surroundings. The cool damp ceiling above dripping droplets of water onto him. He slowly stretched out, detaching his talons and wings. It never failed that he was the first to wake. Glancing toward the mouth cave he watched as the last of the light left the sky.

Landing softly, he looked towards his brothers fondly. Marko was youngest and the sliest who used his youthful appearance and Cheshire grins to deceive his victims into a false safety. Paul with his rock glam hair and outfits, always the one to lure woman and men alike with his rugged looks and weed. Last but not least Dwayne, second to the oldest of the group. The voice of reason, the responsible one of the group. When he spoke, his voice was one that demanded attention. For that reason, his victims wouldn’t even know that their lives were slowly being snuffed out. Each giving their own uniqueness to their family.

‘ _Sleep all day. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It's fun to be a vampire._ ’ he thought amusedly exposing white fangs in a smirk. Soon his mouth and stomach would be filled with warm crimson blood. Even thinking about it made his fangs ache and mouth water. Loud noises reached his ears suddenly, laughter filtered through the cave walls booming and echoing minutes after he woke. _‘At last they finally wake form their sleeping beauty.’_

Cocking his head slightly to the right, he watched as Marko and Paul emerged from their sleeping den. Rough housing around till finally wrapping an arm around one another taking hits off a joint. Emerging out of the blackened den, Dwayne soon followed. Eyes roaming around the cave till finally landing on him. Giving him a firm nod letting the inky black hair spill over his shoulders concealing his face. Each one moving to certain parts of the cave they claimed as their own.

_‘This life we live so contently it sometimes feels like perhaps it's a dream and that I should be waking soon’_ His musings were cut short when he moved to the center of the fountain to call his brothers "Boys, it's time to feed!" Cheers of excitement filled the cave. The boys flew quickly towards their bikes wild eyes towards the boardwalk with one things running through their minds: _It’s time to feed_

* * *

**_Artemis Pov:_ **

She stared at her reflection in the mirror after stepping out of the small shower. Letting steam collect and swirl around the room. She looked closely at her face she still had her nose pierced on the right side with a gold hoop, her medusa with a diamond stud sitting above her top lip. She stuck her tongue out. Still sitting there was her pierced tongue, adored with an opal blue angry ghost gem.

She looked over her body she was still skinny and pale. Maybe being here she could get a tan and not turn into an angry red lobster she thought absentmindedly. She continued her gaze looking at each tattoo. She had a black cross on her back centered between her shoulders, following down her spine all the planets including Pluto, and a death moth on her right inner wrist.

Smiling slightly, she began to dress in a plain black shirt underneath an opened red and black plaid shirt. Stolen from Edgar, but honestly, he has so many missing one will go unnoticed. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows than slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans and then began putting on her foundation. She carefully applied her eyeliner giving herself wings, mascara was next to go, finishing off with red lip gloss to give her lips color.

Leaving the bathroom, she walked over to her cousins' room knocking on the door. Alan was the one to open the door for her even if it was only a little to show his curious brown eye. "What do you need Arty?"

“Oh, you’ve already given me a nickname how cute!” He scoffed, cheeks turning red while opening the door more for her. She slowly walked into their room noticing Edgar wasn't there. “He’s downstairs watching the store. Switched shifts with our parents. Their sleeping by the way.”

Nodding, while letting her eyes briefly wonder around the room she noticed everything from garlic hanging off their open window to a poster of Dracula being impaled by Van Helsing, to the unmade beds that were shoved to the far left and right side of the room. One of the beds had stakes half finished with school homework on army covered sheets. Between the two beds was a large wooden desk with things of all kinds thrown about it. From stakes to “hold up is that _blood?_ ”

She moved over to pick up what looked to be a small vail filled with red liquid. Alan quickly snatched it and put it back on the desk “Don’t touch that it’s supposes to be real vampire blood and it was expensive”

_'Oooh poor Edgar and Alan when will you learn army anything and things that deal with vampires will not attract the ladies to you if anything, they will spray you with pepper spray and high tail it out. I sense my womanly touch is going to come in handy oh so soon.'_ She was cut off from looking at the other bed when she heard Alan cough to get her attention.

"Oh, I came here to ask if you guys wanted to join me and have a cousin outing to the boardwalk? And I have no idea where anything is and will most likely get lost.” Finishing with a smile and two thumbs up to help her case looking towards Alan _'If he says no, I will never attempt to cook for them. They can live of Twinkies for as long as I'm here. I was even going to buy a cookbook.'_

"Yeah, I'm sure we both can since you're new here. Besides Edgar wanted to point out the bikers to stay away from. We have a highly if not almost right suspicion that their vampires.” He paused to shoot her an annoyed look as she continued to laugh “What Arty I'm _serious_ don't laugh about this! It’s true vampire's live among us! Listen!"

Alan's voice rose as he continued to yell his theory on the bikers being vampires, she on the other hand picked to laugh right in Alan's face frustrating the young boy even more. In between laughing she choked out "You…really..believe..that oh god I'm..going to die of laughter!"

Alan sniffed and turned his head up with a snippy tone "Well fine if you won't even take me serious than I guess we won't take you to the boardwalk and I'll also tell Edgar where his missing shirt went which by the way makes you look like a little boy." She stared up at him in disbelief eyes growing big. Alan almost wanted to tell her she looked like a little girl about to stand up to her brother for something he took from her.

"Little boy my ass! You can totally tell I have boobs thank you very much little cousin and you will take me to the boardwalk or else I won't even try to cook for you or Edgar. How's that you wanna continue to live off God knows what junk food you eat around here than fine."

Sighing in surrender, Alan thought over what his older cousin had said choosing to ignore the first part. He had to admit she was right they couldn't continue to live off junk food forever. And while she was here, they wouldn’t mind a meal that didn’t consist of grease fried items. They would even eat veggies if they were fresh at this point.

"Fine you win this time, but you haven't won the war cousin. Let's grab Edgar and we'll head off to the boardwalk."

"thank you, Alan, really this is totally going to be awesome you'll see! I won't make fun of vampires for a little while either."

_'At least while you're not around never said I'd stop completely. It's still fucking crazy to think vampires are real. Wonder if I'll see the vampires out tonight. But if my suspicions are right and they usually are. They’ll be there tonight looking for victims to drain.’_ She quickly gave Alan a hug before sprinting away from him to grab her red converse.

"Alan was left staring after his cousin “What have I gotten Edgar and myself into?"

pinching the bridge of his nose eyes clamped shut trying to relieve the headache that was sure to come. He knew he would have to tell Edgar about closing the shop early tonight to take their cousin to the boardwalk.

* * *

**_An Hour later:_ **

After having to listen Edgar bitch and complain to both Alan and herself about losing customers on the account of closing early. They walked towards the main walkway of the boardwalk. Bright, multicolored lights danced across her face taking in what stood before her.

“I can't wait to go on rides and eat greasy, sugary food" Flashing them a smile she quickly turned around and began to run towards the roll coaster. Her two cousins following after her shouting to slow down and wait for them.

She moved quickly through people laughing the whole way. Excitement pumping through her veins. Quickly she turned to see her cousins hot on her trail when she smashed into what she thought was a brick wall. Apparently, this wall talked.

"You should really watch where you're going. Most people around here don't like little girl's smashing into them. Very annoying if you were to ask me." The voice was a dead giveaway to who she ran into. Almost as if her bad luck had finally been answered. _‘Vampires.’_

Quickly dusting herself off and getting up she looked into a pair of winter blue eyes. ' _Can I stay here and admire this fine piece of work please and thank you Satan.'_ There before her was none other than fucking David. Leader of the vampire bikers. Who now had an amused smirk on his faces, eyes lighting up with an untold joke only he knew about. ‘ _Probably involving tearing my throat open. Man, I need to stop watching so many horror movies.’_

* * *


	4. survival of the fittest

**_"Me? Oh, you are priceless Brat! I am eternal, child. I am the eater of worlds, and of children. And you are next!" It Pennywise_ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters_ **

* * *

**_Artemis's Pov:_ **

Her temper flared, oh boo no one talks to her like that human or vampire "Little girl, is that meant to be an insult? And for the record I didn't ask if it annoyed you. People run into people all the time it's what humans do best. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

She moved around David's tall frame leaving no time for him to speak. Clearly her cousins saw what happened. Already yelling at her from across the way. They looked even more like a dysfunctional family. Meeting them halfway while being lectured about 'that blonde-haired biker could be vampire freak'.

Growing annoyed she held her hands up “Shut up, I’m fine as you can see.” making a sweeping motion at her body to prove her point and continued “Now let’s enjoy our night and ride some roller coasters?”

Alan was first to speak "Just don't run off again it's not the safest place to be doing that. You know, it _is_ the Murder capital of the world."

Rolling her eyes at his attempt at a dry joke she grabbed both him and Edgar's hands. Dragging them to the long-awaited roll coaster, orange ticket stubs in hand. Edgar looked toward his cousin while waiting in line. "Run off again and I'll lock you out of the store next time, got it?" "Yeah, I got it."

_'Lock me out dear Edgar. I'll be sure to climb up to your room and scare the shit out of you. Maybe I can try being the chick from the Grudge. All I need is a black wig, fake blood, white dress. Oh, yes this could work._ ' She cracked a wicked smirk that made both Edgar and Alan look down at her.

"What? I'm just excited to go on the ride like everyone else." She tried to say nonchalantly. Edgar leaned over towards Alan loudly whispering, “think she's planning my murder.”

Laughing she dismissed Edgar climbing into the metal seat after Alan. In all she thought the night with her somewhat awkward teen cousins turned out to be more fun than she’d admit. She didn’t have much family where she was from anyways. She moved to Canada to go to college and live on her own. No family ever came to visit too much time and effort.

Through maybe if she stopped focusing on her thoughts so much. She would have noticed a certain group of vampires watching her. One took more interest in her than the rest. Inhaling his cigarette while leaning against his bike.

"Let's get cotton candy before we go!" making their way towards the closet cotton candy stand. Edgar was quick to state blue was the color they were all getting because he was not going to walk around with pink cotton candy for everyone to see.

* * *

**_David's Pov:_ **

He watched the mortal ' _woman_ ' moving close and closer to what he assumed to be here family. Both young boys were yelling at her till their faces turned a scarlet red. Ah, snapping his fingers he remembered who they were now.

_The Frog brothers_. A little thorn in his side, though nothing to serious. Even if they believed them to be vampires. ‘ _They aren’t smart enough to make others believe them. But that cousin of theirs. Was she always here?'_

He looked closely at her. She was grabbing fingers full of cotton candy, shoving it in her mouth. Not the most attractive sight but he’d seen worse. She was small petite even with soft curves under a baggy shirt that appeared to be one of the brothers. Maybe the one wearing the red bandana. Her curly hair was a golden white color that moved down her back swaying in the warm breeze. Lips that were plump and red in color with a jewel sitting above her top lip. She had a small button nose with a gold hoop on one side. Her skin appeared to be as pale as his and his brothers _'She could be a vampire with that skin_.’ He thought amusedly as another smirk slipped past his lips.

In all she was a pretty mortal who didn't parade around on her looks like most of the women did. She could almost blend in with the throngs of people around her. Yet, there was still something about her that struck him as odd. It wasn't her blood that drew him, though it was tempting.

'Earth to David where you at man? We’re waiting for you down at the beach, we got a punk selection for you to choose from tonight!' Rolling his eyes, he knew exactly who was speaking to him 'I'll be right there Paul. Just taking in the views.' He turned walking towards the darkened beach where his brothers and unsuspecting victims were.

* * *

Strolling to where the party was, he watched in the shadows of the bon fire. The unsuspecting group consisted of two women and two men. All were dressed as punks, not that it mattered what they looked like in the end. They were all blood bags with a layer of skin coating them. He moved closer to the fire, making his presence known. Marko stood to the side leaning against a piece of driftwood looking towards the ocean, beer bottle hanging him his hand. Paul was in his own element hitting on a girl with hot pink Mohawk with eyes rimmed with too much eyeliner. Marko acknowledged him with a nod before speaking softly

"Did you know, Paul has been trying to hit on that chick for about an hour now? I think she’s so burnt from all the smoking they did. She’s already off in her own world. I’ve yet to see someone out smoke him. Tch at least we all know which one he's picking. What about you?"

He quickly scanned the group again. He looked at the punk rocker with lime green and blue hair. He had a muscular build already drunk and high. Dancing like a giant fool around the fire. The thing he loved most was the fight they always gave him. Some begged, some fought, some tried to run, seduce him. All of it always ended in the same way. Their warm adrenaline filled blood gushing down his throat.

"I'll take the dancing moron. What about you little Marko?" Briefly looking at him, he could tell he hit a nerve. Teasing always happened to the youngest of their group. Nothing to serious ever happened, maybe a few punches and bites. But nothing they all couldn’t handle they were brothers after all. Sighing, he jerked his head to the other man, passed out near the fire snoring. "I'm not little. I'll be taking the guy over there with the faded out purple hair. He should be quick and easy enough."

"David, what are we going to do after this?" a timbered voice said to him. Looking to his right he saw Dwayne leaning against a fallen tree branch having finished off the other girl with burnt orange hair. Always so quick to finish his meals before everyone else.

"Head to the boardwalk, kill more time before the rising sun. But in the meantime, I think we should all properly finish our meals. Boys.” Leaping to his feet he grabbed the boy whose face was now twisted in terror "Aren't you going to fight for your life?"

His full vampiric form on for show, fangs elongated ready to strike. The pathetic boy’s blood was pumping so fast, he could practically taste it. The boy swung his fist wildly at him hitting him square in the nose. A crack could be heard, as the boy sprinted towards his friends. He stood laughing while licking the blood flowing from his broken nose. His feline eyes glowing ember in delight.

The boy stopped by the fire where all his friends were seated eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful sleep. "Get the fuck up guys! Come on we have to fucking go get help these guys are crazy!" shaking his closet friend's shoulder he noticed in horror “Dead! No, no, no. this can’t be happening!” Bite wounds oozing fresh blood coating his fingers in rich red.

"Oh, looks like your friends partied themselves don't you think?" without turning around to see who spoke. The boy took off into a sprint, kicking up sand. He didn’t look back as the laughter around him grew closer. He picked up his pace, running harder till nothing was heard. When he was far enough, he stopped greedily taking deep breaths of air.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to raise. An airy voice broke the quite night “You shouldn't have stopped running" Gloved hands clamped down onto his shoulders with such force it threw the boy forward into the cool sand.

He paused and looked at black scuffed boots in front of him "please don't kill me! I won't tell anyone I fucking promise!" David grabbed the boy by his shoulders again. Drawing him closer, his frantic heartbeat music to his ears.

"I hate when people beg for their lives it ruins all the fun in taking your pathetic life" before the boy could even utter a cry, he sunk his fangs into his neck. Blood rushing to meet his tongue. After finishing the body, he flung it over to the bon fire. Watching it catch flames with the other bodies piled underneath it. "Come along boys lets head out!" Excited hollers were heard as the boys jumped onto their bikes. Racing back to the piers of glittering lights and people.

* * *

"David, can we go? The sun will be up soon, and we want to enjoy sometime at the cave.” Marko's voice whined from his bike. Glancing down at him, he spoke in a baby voice "Fine I suppose we can since little Marko is getting cranky from not getting his nappy soon right boys?"

"Come on Marko baby I'll tuck you in since your arms are soo little!" Paul said in a high-pitched voice beside Marko laughing and pushing him playfully. Dwayne stood beside him watching the scuffle in front of them chuckling quietly.

Turning his bike to leave, he spotted the little woman he ran into earlier. She was still accompanied by her cousins. They seemed to be getting along. Or at least better than last time he saw them. Maybe the Gods were smiling down on him. Telling him she was to be his latest victim.

Revving his bike's engine, he noticed her eyes light up in amazement at the noise. She watched him from her spot, now standing behind her cousins. Said cousins were also now giving him dirty looks before moving away from them. _'What an interesting little human and family.'_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I kept David and everyone in character! I feel like I did a good job so far.


	5. 3 weeks

**_"The world changes, we do not, there lies the irony that finally kills us." Interview with a Vampire_ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters like usual_ **

* * *

**_Artemis’s Pov:_ **

**_3 Week Later_ **

Things were starting to come together. She was able to buy actual food and a cookbook. Making her first few meals was a shit show. But soon little okay meals began to take form. The kitchen was finally being used and cleaned. White paint cans and brushes set to the side of the sink. New clear to make the kitchen hopefully come alive. All the cousins moving closer together in different ways. Her and Alan would usually work the store together, trying to clean and make the store at least look clean. Taking about random horror movies and monsters. With Edgar, it was a little harder. He preferred to be to himself if he wasn’t with his brother. He shied away from any social interactions that did not center around vampire and how to kill them. He caved one day she saw him struggling with his homework. The subject being one of her favorites: Science. From there they would talk while working on questions together. Things from what she should try to cook to shoving garlic down vampires’ throats for a slow death.

Their parents, her aunt Gale and Uncle John were nice. Very burnt out but kind and friendly. They even decided to take a two month-long trip to Colorado. Their own ‘honeymoon they never had.’ Now that she was here to make sure the kids didn’t get in trouble. They gave her what money they had to help watch the boys and little renovations. After she told them that both downstairs and upstirs could use a little bit of paint to make it shine.

Speaking of vampires, she only ever saw glimpses of them if they went to the boardwalk at night. She had her hands full with the store and her cousins. For now, she was stuck trying to make her life work here. They needed her here first; vampires would just have to wait. Sadly.

* * *

“You should be sleeping you know since you do have school tomorrow." She said softly to Edgar watching him jump from surprise as she walked into the dim lighted kitchen.

"Shit Arty! You shouldn't sneak up on people at" glancing quickly at the clock on the microwave "at fucking 5:34 in the morning!"

Shrugging she dismissed what he said completely _'besides everyone sleeps like the dead around here anyways no pun intended.'_

"Like I said you should be sleeping not sitting around in the kitchen like a creep" She watched him closely he could tell even in the horrible light. She was always watching them, in a way she felt like the parent they wanted. He watched her in turn too, she looked paler than usual sickly even.

"What are you doing up anyways?" He demanded

She ran a hand gently though her bed ridden hair, playing with a math book that lay opened on the table. “I had a dream that woke me. It’s probably from being in a new place still. A lot to take in and process. Where you trying to do math homework?" Again, he watched her; she wouldn't make eye contact with him. 

"About what, your parents and the life you had before here?" He didn’t mean for his question to come out as harshly as it did. But it made her eyes snap quickly to him. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they normally would. They looked dulled with noticeable bags underneath, she looked like a ghost.

"Yeah it was" she stopped briefly looking around the kitchen before looking at him "I miss them you know? I think about them a lot too. But in my dream it felt like I was with them again at home.. it's just…there's so much going on.."

She stopped again this time to collect herself _‘I never was one to express myself and I certainly will **not** start with Edgar. I just need to breath and figure things out._'

Looking towards him, she tried to put on a smile "I'm going to head off to bed. You should also get some sleep you have school in about two hours. I don't want to hear you complain on how you lost some of your beauty sleep."

She quickly fled the kitchen leaving Edgar to stare after her. Safely in her room she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She moved towards the window pressing her head against the cool glass. It cooled her down and relaxed her more.

_'I'm supposed to help a gang of vampires, while making sure my cousins aren’t next on the food list. But I need to get closer to those vampires. Who knows how much time I have to change things before the movie comes into play. Luck will not be on my side with this fucking task.'_

She closed her eyes, feeling the warm rays of the sun "I'm going to make things right for everyone. I just need to focus. But first I’m going to smoke and relax.” Turning to flop onto her unmade bed in a heap. she reached across the nightstand to pull out the tin containing her joints and lighter. Inhaling deeply, she blew smoke rings looking at the ceiling. She was brought her for a reason. She just needed to go with the flow.

* * *

She jerked off the bed falling to the floor in a tangled heap. What the fuck was that noise?

Glancing at the clock on her night stand she noticed it was 2:30 in the afternoon which could only mean one thing _'the runts are home from school and had to slam the door in their wake. On my one day off no less. Just peachy because no one sleeps around here in the daytime'_

Moving towards her door she could hear Edgar fuming about something to Alan. Leaning against the kitchen door frame “What’s got your panties in a twist? By the way you both woke me up with that stomping.”

Scoffing Alan looked at his cousin with a prominent snarl ‘ _Oh, boy lay on to me your Kardashian drama. Damn, I miss those bitches'_ "Jocks at school. The usual throw garlic at the vampire freaks.” Edgar cut in quick, shoving Alan for her to see his black eye “Until they fucking decided to throw _pigs blood_ on us like Carrie!” She glanced at their clothes, there wasn’t any blood that she could see “We changed into our gym’s clothes. The blood clothes are in here” Alan said holding up a black trash bag.

"Well now that’s not something you see every day. Surprised they came up with the pig’s blood. I know this isn’t even half the story continue” She was moving them all to the kitchen as she pulled a bag of frozen peas out for Edgar. He took it and continued “after that I tackled the main jock Jeff smearing blood on him and throwing punches.” Alan cut in “Till his friends Jack and Tim jumped you and gave you that black eye and a few bruised ribs.” He paused to look at her “By the way we need you to call our school and talk to the principle. We told him our parents were of town and you were our guardian.”

Pinching the bridge of nose, she could already feel the headache throbbing behind her eyes “Why do I need to talk to your principle?” Edgar started to grin “Because Alan broke Jeff’s nose during the fight and his parents want us expelled.”

“What the fuck! Really? I mean I’m glad you both decided to stick up for yourselves but come on. When do I need to speak to him?

They both glanced at each over, Alan cleared his throat nervously “He said to call at 3 today.”

She felt her face turning redder and redder glancing at the clock reading 2:52. She pointed a finger at them “You little shits. Go get me a joint and bring me the phone. After that go to your room and do your damn homework. Do not come out till this call is over.”

* * *

**_2 hours later:_ **

Finally, **_FINALLY_** the dreaded call ended. How could a person go on and on and even brag about themselves. The good news, the boys weren’t going to be expelled. The bad news, well for them anyways, they had to do community service at the amusement park cleaning up after the rides and operating them when short staffed. For a month, still not a bad option in her option.

They all sat around the kitchen table eating spaghetti and garlic bread. A meal they all agreed was the best one yet. “Think of it this way you have unlimited passes to rides.”

Alan paused shoveling food into his mouth “At what cost? To be humiliated for the whole school to see. Everyone goes to the boardwalk. That’s all there is to do around here.”

“Were never going to live this down. Thanks, Arty High School was shitty already and you just made it worse.” Edgar said pointing his fork with a meatball on it at her

“Oh, quit being a baby. You know if I were in your situation, I would use this to my advantage. You said all the kids go to the park, right? Just pick any ride, that you can hide in and get your revenge on them”

They both stared at her dumbfounded “Dear cousins, did you not even think about the revenge you’ll be getting against them? Hell, I’ll even help you. Close the shop for an extra day.”

“We need to look over all the rides and decide on which one is the best.”

With the cousins started to scheme about what was to be done with the jocks. They started at the park tomorrow and come this weekend the plan was to be set into motion. What an amazing way to bond a family through ~~murder~~ revenge.

* * *

**_David's Pov_** :

3 weeks had come and past. In that time, he barely saw the blonde-haired human. In that time, she became another face in the crowd. He gave little thought to her, rather his mind was already focused on the thrill of blood. Lingering on their bikes near the boardwalk, they observed the flocks of humans crowding the boardwalk. It was the weekend after all. Prefect time to indulge in different flavors of blood coming to Santa Carla.

Paul whistled while pointing at a passing woman ' _speak of the devil just the girl I was looking for and with her little cousins again'_

He let the smirk he was holding in crawl up his face. She glanced at Paul in disgust "Come on over here baby you know you wanna!"

David slipped into her thoughts briefly. What he found was bemusedly enough to let a low chuckle rumble through his chest, while dragging a had though his white locks

_'Big ass hair sexist twisted sister asshole! Acts like all women are supposed to drop to their knees for him.'_

Dwayne and Marko looked at him asking the silent question as to what he found so amusing. To answer them he tilted his head towards the blonde now giving Paul the finger while her cousins pushed her off into another direction. _But_ , not before getting the last word "Suck my dick!” The one with the bandana quickly shoving his hand over her mouth. The other whispers at her to move her ass.

Paul let out a loud crackle of laughter. Marko and even Dwayne quickly joining in on the fun; cat calling her as she left. "Wow, she actually resisted my charm. What a spit fire. Hey Marko polo could she be the one for me?” Moving to lean against Marko, batting his eyelashes and puckering his lips.

Marko looked up at Paul with his Cheshire grin, voice soft "Oh, Paul I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she looks to be too smart for you. She can complete sentences where you cannot." Stopping to flick him in the forehead making him go cross eyed for a moment.

"I think we should follow her. It'll give us the entertainment we were looking for. Before we call it a quits for food. What do you say David?" Marko looked towards him with a jerk of his head, letting his curls fall against his colorful jacket.

Tapping a black gloved finger to his lips teasingly he made a humming noise in concentration "What do you think Dwayne? Should we listen to the little squirt or just go get food now?"

_‘Such a normal conversation for passer buyers to hear. Never to know that they themselves cold be next on the menu.’_

Letting his ice eyes twinkle with amusement with a touch of animalist hungrier they all felt.

Looking towards the big eyes that Marko was giving him, and the flat look David was giving him Dwayne decided quickly "Eat first and fast if you wish to watch what she does the rest of the night. Take too long and you might have missed her for the rest of the night."

He could only sigh as he listened to Paul and Marko shout excited cheers "Alright, let's make it quick. We have a certain blonde to look after.” Paul whooped again from his spot on his bike a wide grin snaking across his face. _'tonight, we learn our dear Frogs cousins name. The night just keeps getting funnier'_ The thrill running though his veins, letting his face split into his vampiric face with a dark chuckle.

* * *


	6. Spooks

**_"Some of them want to use you_ **

**_Some of them want to get used by you" Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson_ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters_ **

* * *

**_Artemis's Pov:_ **

After the little run in with Paul the vampire. She was back on track to revenge. Skipping beside her two favorite vampire hunters. _‘They look so cute and ready for work/revenge. I feel like a proud mother.’_

Her little cousins, what a weird thing of art they were. Shaking her head, she lit up a joint and continued to the ride picked for the revenge plan. Blowing rings, she listened to Edgar go over the plan for a fourth time. Maybe it was the nerves and adrenaline that made him need to repeat the same plan over and over. They had 10 minutes to set up, and 10 minutes to conduct their revenge while they rode the ride. It would all happen so quick, good thing they were going to set up little cameras around the ride. Who wouldn’t want a copy of jocks getting the revenge they deserve? Revenge of the nerd much? They continued through the mazes of food, rides and people.

Ah, of all the rides to pick from. They choose the haunted house theme ride. It would be able to conceal them pretty good because it had dim to no lights, and everyone had to stay in their seats till the ride was over. Good news it wouldn’t be over till Alan, who was going to be controlling the ride, and setting the time for the ride. Plus, to add a little more precaution they were going to have the ride closed for _‘Gone to lunch, be back in 30’_ sign. This left a perfect amount of time for Edgar and her to put the plan into motion.

As Alan talked to the ride operator about taking the night off and covering his shift. Edgar and her watched as a particular joke group made their way to the haunted ride. The loud group of teenagers so oblivious to what was about to happen to them. She nudged Edgar's shoulder as they silently made their way to the back of the ride. Stubbing her joint out on the way in. Grabbing the two brown boxes placed directly beside the doors. Edgar moved to unlock one of the doors pushing it open for her to enter first “Are you excited to exact your revenge with your homemade plan?”

He scoffed as he closed the door behind them. The place smelt like to many cigarettes, throw up and stale beer. “Of course, I am Arty. Let’s start getting this all set up we have a schedule to keep.” He stopped to look at her “I’m glad you also gave the suggestion to do this too.” Moving awkwardly away from her to put up their props. _‘Aw, I just had my first real heart to heart moment with a teenage boy. Were finally bonding.’_

Unbeknownst to the cousins, that a certain group of vampires were also be joining for the ride. Slipping quickly and quietly into the 2 carts pulled behind the jokes. All four carts were now filled and ready for the ride to begin. Shouting and hollering for the ride to begin.

* * *

**_10 minutes later:_ **

Props where now firmly in place all around the ride. It made the place look better than before. She turned to look towards Edgar “We could leave all this shit behind. It looks like its all apart of the ride anyways.”

“That might actually be a good idea. Help me with the mask.”

She moved closer to her cousin fishing through their box for the essentials to this plan.

She quickly pulled out a mask and Halloween make up. The mask was nothing special. Just a rubbery vomit green mast resembling a bloody zombie. But, with the lightning on this ride, no one would be able to tell how fake it looked. It was all about the acting the mask was just another prop in the scheme. After handing him the mask, she moved to do her own makeup with a compact mirror.

Applying her makeup, moving in black swirls and white face paint emphasizing on her pale skin. The outcome looked to be inspired by the Day of the Dead. She grabbed her headband consisting of a bloody knife going though both sides of her head. Edgar passed her the fake blood, clumping it all around the exit wounds. The blood standing out vividly in her pale hair. She grabbed the old flimsy Victorian white blood-stained dress slipping it on over her clothes. It even glided across the floor giving her a floating appearance and covering up her shoes too _‘If I didn’t know any better, I say could pass as an extra in 13 ghosts.’_

She began humming this is Halloween as they added the last finishing touches before here the laughter and ride jolting to life. She hoped this plan would work and not fuck up. Taking a deep breath, the cousins moved more into the ride. They needed to be one step ahead of the ride.

_‘And so, it begins’_

* * *

_David's Pov:_

He moved his head to the side looking towards his group. “Boys, how bout a ride?” Their cat like eyes glowed yellow in the lighting of rides, watching. Two humans could be seen slipping past the back doors of a haunted house ride. It even happened to be the same one who the gods seemed to put into his crossfire once more. How could he not see what she was up to after how long? Besides, he had yet to learn her name. Maybe tonight would be his lucky night.

Marko and Paul were first to break the silence, leading the way. Snickering to one another as they all turned towards the ride. A new more fun and exciting destination for the night.

They moved up the metal ramp to the ride, boots clinking as they went. Anyone in front of them moved quickly out of the way. They all knew who they were and what happened to those who challenged them. They all ‘disappeared’ after their night at the amusement park. The man at the ticket stand paused to greet what appeared to be one of the girl’s cousin. Before smiling and trading out places.

The cousin began to take over the ticket booth. A group of high schools in front of them seeming to know the boy. Pushing and laughing at him as he collected their tickets “Enjoy the ride.” After them he moved to put a sign up, ‘ _Gone to lunch, be back in 30._ ’ Groans of disappointment could be heard behind him, including Paul and Marko. How is he not surprised they joined in on the sorrow around them. The boy continued to tie a rope around the entrance to the ride, looking down concentrated on his work at hand. He didn’t even notice the group of vampires right in front of him. _‘The very vampires they swore to kill and yet this one won’t even look up to see. Teenagers.’_ Once finished he backed his way into the ride entrance engulfed by the lights of the ride.

Rolling his eyes, he looked towards his group, the only ones left as the crowd around them left. Moving his hand to light up a cigarette “Duck under the rope, were joining the high schoolers.”

How convenient that there happened to be an extra cart that seated 4 connected to the children’s in front of them. The humans and vampires alike, mainly Paul and Marko, began cheering and chanting for the ride to start.

It jerked to life a minute later. Demonic laughter could be heard overhead as the rickety ride moved through a pair of black doors. ‘Beyond the point of no return. Stay seated at all times and enjoy the ride’ boomed a deep voice leaving them in pitch black. The children in front of him screaming and laughing dramatically to one another waiting for the ride to start

He leaned back to get more comfortable in his seat, blowing smoke out ‘ _This should be interesting.’_

* * *


End file.
